


Hug

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The day had been long, even from the perspective of someone who’d lived for centuries, and Magnus barely managed not to let out an audible sigh when he finally finished with the last client of the day.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend it's yesterday for a moment... I had a busy day yesterday and had absolutely no time to write so I'm making up to it and posting two things tonight :)

The day had been long, even from the perspective of someone who’d lived for centuries, and Magnus barely managed not to let out an audible sigh when he finally finished with the last client of the day.

He left the client’s home in a hurry, eager to portal back home and relax. His clients could be ridiculous and sometimes Magnus wondered if he should ask more for his services. 

As Magnus stepped through the portal and arrived to the loft, he felt some of the tension bleed out of his body, his steps turning a bit lighter and the tense line of his shoulders loosening a bit. 

But something still wasn’t right. Magnus was still agitated and buzzing with something, unable to properly relax. He thought that maybe it would just take a while, and he made his way to his drink cart to fix himself a strong drink. Hard drink for a hard day. 

He sat down to an armchair by the window and sipped his drink, waiting for the effect that he hoped it would have. But as time passed and the burning liquid slowly disappeared from his glass, he still felt the tension. He was home, this should be the most relaxing place the word had to offer for him. Why couldn’t he unwind?

He heard the door open and moments later his boyfriend entered the room. Alexander’s expression turned questioning when he noticed the empty glass Magnus was holding as well as the sour expression he had.

“Rough day?” Alec asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“That’s a major understatement,” Magnus said and stood up, placing the glass away as he walked forward to greet Alec with a kiss.

The quick greeting turned longer when Magnus pulled out of the peck only to be pulled back towards Alec’s body, his boyfriend’s arms coming up to envelope him. Magnus responded to the gesture, pressing his face to Alec’s shoulder. The hug was on the tighter side, just what Magnus needed, and as he inhaled his lungs full of the scent of his boyfriend, he felt like for the first time that day he was able to breathe.

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for sappy endings!!


End file.
